vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Touta Konoe
Summary Touta Konoe is the "grandson" of the legendary wizard Negi Springfield and the main protagonist of UQ Holder. A rambunctious youth who dreamed of seeing the capital, he lived with Yukihime, his homeroom teacher who took him in after his parents supposedly died in a car accident. After an incident where Touta is forced to become an immortal by drinking Yukihime's blood, he soon discovers a world of magic and immortal beings unlike any he'd ever dreamed of, while also finding that his family history is far more complicated than he initially thought. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''8-A | At least 7-B Name: Touta Konoe Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Male Age: 4 years old Classification: Immortal, Vampire, Clone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Skilled Swordsman, Regeneration (Mid-High), Skilled Martial Artist, Transformation, Chi Manipulation (Can manipulate chi to increase his durability and utilize Shundo), Anti-Magic, Limited Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Blade), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | Pseudo-Flight, Energy Absorption, Limited Attack Reflection (Can absorb and release magic using Magia Erebea), Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility during Raiten Taiso (Becomes a mass of electrically charged particles) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Broke through Fate's magical shields with his Gravity Blade. Fate's shields have previously blocked an explosion several kilometres wide.) | At least City level (Traded blows with adult Negi Springfield) Speed: Supersonic (Surpassed Kaito with Shundō) | At least Supersonic, likely higher with basic Magia Erebea, likely Massively Hypersonic+ with absorbed Raiten Taisou (capable to barely keep up with Negi in his Raiten Taisou II mode) Lifting Strength: Class K (Capable of lifting a 500 tons Gravity Blade) | At least Class K, possibly higher (Casually wields the Gravity Blade with one hand) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least City Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least City level Stamina: High; was able to fight for four hours against Karin without tiring. Range: Standard melee range with his sword. Standard Equipment: Gravity Blade, Portable Hula Hoop Intelligence: Much like a typical teenager his mental age, Touta is hyperactive, reckless, and foolhardy who is frequently accused of being an idiot on numerous occasions. However, he is shown to have excellent combat instincts that he inherited from his "grandfather", Negi Springfield. As such, he can be considered a technical genius despite his lack of interest in martial arts and his physical inability to utilize magic, mastering Shundo in an extremely short amount of time after watching Kaito and Kuromaru and quickly seeing through Dana's menial tasks as a means of mastering the magic inside of his body. However, his actual technique is still clumsy compared to experienced fighters, who are often able to overwhelm him in the process. Weaknesses: Touta's severed limbs will not regrow unless they are destroyed and thus he can be incapacitated if he loses his limbs or his head and if said limbs are kept away from his body. Existence Erasure (via Temporal Distortion) can permanently kill him. He is vulnerable to being sealed due to his nature as a vampire. He must take the time to isolate the Anti-Magic and Magia Erebea within himself in order to activate either ability. Anti-Magic will slow his regeneration. | Due to his inability to use conventional magic, Touta cannot choose which form he enters with Magia Erebea and relies on the magical abilities of others to utilize Magia Erebea. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shundō: By focusing ki into his feet and gripping the surface underneath them, Touta can greatly increase the speed of his movements, seemingly closing the distance between himself and his opponent instantaneously to an outside viewer and potentially generating numerous afterimages. He can also utilize this technique to run across water or run up vertical walls. This technique can also be performed in mid-air to change direction for sudden, unexpected movements. * Arms Recall: If his arms are severed from his body, Touta can command them to return to him to recover more quickly. * Revolution Fighting Style: Touta's unique fighting style that he developed by training under Dana. Using a hula hoop to separate the two magical energies inside of him, Touta can access his Magic Cancel ability. ** Magic Cancel: Touta can enhance his attacks with Magic Cancel. The full extent of this has yet to be seen. * Magia Erebea: A forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Touta gains attack power many times that of his base form, he couldn’t control it properly at first, but managed to gradually mastered it later. Magia Erebea is also the source of his one of his forms of immortality, with the other being his vampirism. ** Circuli Absorptionis: A magic ritual used to absorb magic. Touta learned this technique when he fought Ishkur Ruin. ** Thunder in Heaven; Great Vigor (雷天大壮 2, Raiten Taisō II): Touta gained this technique after he absorbed Ishkur Ruin's lightning attack. With this form, Touta was just able to keep up with Negi-Ialda. Key: Base | Magia Erebea Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Negima Category:UQ Holder! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Clones Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7